Risky Ideas
by parapalegicswag
Summary: My first fanfic. gamzee seems to be upset and karkat is the only one who can stop him. fluff and stuff. I only put it in the m catagory cause theres swearing :S. one shot


Silence. That is all you heard as you rushed between corridors. Being cautious if anyone saw the way your pupils had been swaying from corner to corner they would have thought you had lost it. Hopefully your morail hasn't killed anyone yet. How did this happen? Why are you even asking yourself this; You know exactly why. Last night must have been a misunderstanding. You can't but feel guilty. Well, being he always slurs his words, anyone would find it hard to understand what the fuck he was saying. It wasn't until you fell asleep until you realized what you had done. And now its like this. He shut down the lights, only being able to see the glowing lights of morn that revealed spray paint covering the walls.

Once Gamzee got like this it was only practical that everyone would flee about. You haven't heard any screaming which is good. Only honks that fill your ears every few minutes. This time you didn't know how to stop him. The comforting worked last time but you doubt that it will work again. You tried to hatch a plan as you hid in a small room and locked the door. You could tell this was Gamzee's room by all the horns and empty bottles of Faygo scattering the floor.

Now you're just getting frustrated with yourself. Come on Karkat think. You hit your head against the wall. That wasn't a very good idea considering now you're getting dizzy. You hold your forehead and trying to get a hold of yourself. You couldn't help but cuss spitting out all sorts of insults. As you rub your eyes you look up. You looked at the floor seeing spills of sopor covering the floor. "fucking juggalo" you say as you cant help but smirk.

Then it occurred to you. there was only one thing that Gamzee wanted. You. You get up trying to get you balance and get and empty pie pan from the floor. You couldn't believe what you were doing. This was so foolish. But it was worth it if you wanted your best friend to calm down to his normal self.

You do this as if you were Gamzee himself. **Karkat had always been observant because of how bored shitless he got**. You've seen Gamzee do this a million times. rushing towards Gamzee's recuperacoon you fill the pie pan with sopor.

Suddenly you hear the door jiggle. "Motherfuck.." You almost drop the pan in shock. You take a deep breath and slowly walk towards the door. Hands shaking you use your other hand to keep the pan from spilling. You put you back against the wall next to the door. "it's now or never...", You say to yourself.

You unlock the door and fill your cheeks with sopor. "what the motherfu-" You jump on Gamzee and set you lips on his. **Both trolls are now on the floor**. You both fight for dominance and a mouth filled with sopor didn't help. Getting a bit frustrated you bite Gamzee's lip. He immediately opens his mouth. You poor the sopor slime into his mouth while your tongue is in your ?'s mouth. You cant help but enjoy this. After and enormous amount of time you finally separate your lips from his. **hehe :3** You look down to see your matesprits dopy smile slapped on his face.

* * *

_You can't help but slouch on the edge of the window as you gaze at the constellations above. Suddenly you hear a creek from the floorboards. you look behind you to see your morail holding an empty pie pan._

_"SuP bEsT bRo :o)."_

_"HEY..", you say while looking back at the stars._

_"I gOt SoMeThIn' To mOtHeRfUkIn' TeLl YoU."_

_You stare into his deep set eyes as if you talking to him through your mind._

_Gamzee look down on the floor and rushed his words spilling all sorts of nonsense out of his mouth._

_"WHAT?! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY GAMZEE." you say confused._

_Your morail shakes his head "NuThIn' BeSt Bro :o)." He creeks a smile and shuffles his way towards his room._

_You sigh and do the same. You lock your bedroom door and step inside your recuperacoon. __**Its a habbit**__. You could tell tomorrow would be a big day._

* * *

**How'd you guys like my first fanfic? x3 Sorry for the obsessive amount of Yous and You'res and stuff like that hehe.**


End file.
